As well known, a door hinge is a device that enables a door to perform the opening and closing operation on a door frame. The door hinge may be divided into a construction in which the door is opened and closed according to a left and right opening and closing method on the basis of its one side and a construction in which the door is opened and closed according to an up and down opening and closing method (that is, a method in which the door appears and disappears while being forwardly covered) on the basis of its upper end.
Meanwhile, the door hinge corresponding to the latter is used in the door of a gas oven range or a microwave oven (that is, electric home appliances). The construction of the conventional door hinge is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional door hinge 150 includes a fixing stand 110 installed in a door frame 100 and a working pole 112 installed in a door 200, coupled to the fixing stand 110 and a hinge 126 and configured to rotatably move around the hinge 126 and open and shut the door 200.
Meanwhile, guide means 114 is provided between the fixing stand 110 and the working pole 112 and configured to guide the opening and closing operation of the door 200.
The guide means 114 includes a coupling plate 116 installed in the fixing stand 110, a rotatable moving plate 120 coupled to the coupling plate 116 and a pin 118 and configured to rotatably move around the pin 118, and a guide pin 124 coupled to the front end of the rotatable moving plate 120 and configured to move up and down along a guide hole 122 formed on both sides of the working pole 112.
When the working pole 112 is rotated and moved, the guide pin 124 of the guide means 114 constructed as above downwardly moves along the guide hole 122 in a vertical direction. At the same time, the rotatable moving plate 118 coupled to the guide pin 124 rotates and moves around the pin 118 along the guide pin 124 and thus guides the rotatably movement of the working pole 112. Accordingly, the door 200 can stably perform the opening operation.
Meanwhile, in an electric home appliance on which the above door hinge is mounted, when the door is opened and closed in the door frame by means of the operation of the door hinge between the door and the door frame, a gap must be formed to some extent in order to prevent the door from being latched in the door frame. Accordingly, the conventional door hinge is disadvantageous in that it is poor in a design and insanitary because dust or insects enter the gap.